Change Me
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow has just gotten out of jail and is now going to a public High school where he meets Ichigo. At first everything seems fine untill grimmjow kisses Ichigo and Ichigo can't figure out what to do when he starts to have feelings for the bluenette.Yaoi
1. First Day

**First day **

Two years ago when I was thirteen my friends and I got high on some weird drug our buddy Szayel made. Why we agreed to try it out for the guy I'll never know; the thing was fucking florescent green for god's sake. He had told us that it would have the same affects as Ecstasy but would take less time to have those same affects. He was right it took about two seconds for all of us to feel completely stoned after one fuck sip of the fucking stuff.

Everything after that is a blur but according to the police we had tried to rob a bank guns we had stolen from a gun shop not to far down the road from the Bank.

We got arrested just as the drug wore off but since we had no Idea what the hell was going on we fought back against cops who where in the middle of cuffing us; great add that to the list of stupid shit we did in less than an hour.

Once they finally got us in the car they informed us that we would be going to the high security jail for young people for two years. Not something I needed my parents were already suicidal cuz' of me Brother death the year before. Me going to jail was going to flip the final switch. Witch it did because after I my second day in the prison I was informed that both my parents had killed themselves. My dad had slit his throat and my mom had shot herself leaving me with no place to go after I got out of this fucking place.

Now it's my last day here, I leave tomorrow morning. I'm sure I'll be given some place to stay since I'm still under the age of eighteen or at least get some money to live off of.

I've hated this place since the first week I was here. You do one thing out of line and you get punished. You have no choice but to be polite to all the staff and especially the teachers that come in from the outside to teach us while we are here and when I say polite I mean it. We have to use phrases like "Yes Ma'am" and "No thank you Ma'am". Now I can't fucking stop doing it I just do and it pisses me off but to be honest it's kept me out of trouble.

So yeah now I'm in class with my teacher Miss. Siyo; she's nice and is pretty lenient with us about certain things. She's short and weak looking with big blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Good morning everyone!" She chimed as she entered the room; she does that every morning to try and lighten the mood it works of some of us and just annoys the rest. I've gotten used to it but my friend Nniotra hates it and he shows it by flexing every muscle in his tall lanky body.

Nniotra just growls and blows his shoulder length black hair out of his face so it only covers the eye patch on his left eye while we all reply with a cheerful; as cheerful as we can be "Good morning Ma'am!"

"Okay, will everyone please line up so I can assign pencils." She asked and everyone stood up to do as asked. I know we have to have _pencils _assigned to us but apparently it's of everyone's safety. Yes because some stupid jackass used a pencil to injure someone in an attempt to get out of this place. So now they have to assign pencils and pens to us so that doesn't happen.

"Here you go Grimmjow" She stated handing me a pencil once I got to the front of the line Nniotra right behind me.

"Thank you Ma'am" I replied turning around to leave only to here Nniotra growl out a "You're dead!" causing me to instantaneously turn around and grab his fist before it made contact with her face. "Back off Nnio she's just going her job" I growled stepping in front of our now frightened Teacher. Why I'm protected our teacher you ask? Will it's because if there's one thing I won't let happen is someone getting hurt for doing their job it's not like they have a choice they need to make a living too.

"Fuck you Grimmjow move I'm sick of this bitch!" He spat back looking past me at our shaking teacher. It this point I saw some of the others move to attack the teacher too. _'Fuck'_

"ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN!" I yelled causing everyone to take a seat other than Nniotra and Neliel who ignored my order to pull Nniotra away from the teacher. She was the only one that could get Nniotra to listen. Everyone here had learned not to mess with me after my first day here when some tough guy decided to hit Neliel and I beat the shit out of the guy, didn't get in trouble though cuz' everyone said he attacked me first so I defended myself.

I turned around to look at the teacher who was staring up at me with wide eyes. "Did you really think I was gonna let em' hurt someone fer' going er' job Ma'am?" I questioned snapping her out of her shocked state.

"No, I just hadn't expected _you _to stop one of your friends from hitting someone." She replied calmly .

"Ya learn something new every day Ma'am" I stated before returning to my seat. Nel had taken Nniotra to the guards just outside the door and had returned to her seat as well.

"That we do Grimmjow and thank you" She replied before starting her lesson for the day.

After that everything happened the same as every other day. School, Dinner, and an hour of time out side in small groups then bed.

In the morning a guard came to me ceil to walk me to the exit. "There is a car outside to take you to Karakura where someone was nice enough to rent a small apartment for you until you get a job and can pay for it yourself. You will be attending Karakura Public High school. Your uniform and school supplies have been paid for by the money left by your parents and is on the bed in your room." The guard informed me as we reached the exit where there was indeed a car waiting for me. It was a black mini-van? What the hell?

"Good morning Grimmjow, as thanks for yesterday I offered to pay for a small apartment for you and give you a ride there" Miss. Siyo cheered as she poked her head out the passenger window from her seat on the driver's side.

"…Thank you Ma'am" I stated shaking my head to clear away my shock.

"No need to call me that anymore Grimmjow" She replied pulling back into the confines of the mini-van.

"It's become a habit Ma'am" I informed her before getting slipping into the passenger seat.

"I see well off we go" She exclaimed as she pulled out of the prison driveway the gate to it closing behind us. "When we get there you'll need to grab all your school stuff and change into your uniform." She stated glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"Why? Ma'am" I questioned intrigued by her statement.

"You will be going to school today, I know it's your first day out of that place but it's the governments orders" She replied slowing the vehicle to a stop in a small driveway that lead to a small white apartment that was located next to a small clinic. "Well have a good one Grimmjow" She said as I jumped out of the Mini-van. She waved before she pulled out of the drive way and sped down the street.

"Great so where's the fucking school?" I thought aloud as I walked up the three set of stairs to the gray door of the apartment. I walked into see it was a pretty nice apartment. There was a small couch with a small T.V. sitting on a wooden T.V. stand with a metal DVD rack sitting next to it. Behind that was a King sized bed with a cheap metal night stand on the right side of it and to the far right of that there was a door that I guessed was the bathroom. On the far wall from the door there was a small dresser with a body sized mirror next to it. Then on the wall next to the door there was a small closet that stuck out from the wall. "Small but nice and I think this is all me stuff from the mouse I lived I with me parents…..cool" I confirmed aloud.

I walked over to the bed to see that just as the guard had said there was my uniform and school supplies sitting on it next to a gray school bag. I shoved everything inside and quickly stripped and re-dressed in the gray dress pants and white collared shirt before looking over at the dresser to see a key sitting on it. I grabbed said key witch must have been the key to lock the door. So I walked out of my apartment, locked the door and looked around looking for anyone wearing the same shit.

"Fuck. Where the hell is the fucking school" I stated loudly after I could find anyone wearing the same thing as I was.

"You looking for Karakura Public High school?" I deep but soft voice asked from behind me; it sounded so nice to me I think my heart skipped a beat….Fuck. I turned to see where a voice had come from.

"Uh…..Yeah" I said as I stared at the man that I was now facing. His hair was bright fucking orange that's almost as bad as my blue hair. He was wearing the same thing I was but he wore it with the top to buttons open while I wore the first five open.

"Then follow me I go there so yeah" I offered as his chocolate brown eyes l raked over my body in a curious manner.

"Uh….Okay" I replied as he stared walking away.

"So when'd you move here?" He asked as I walked up beside him.

"Today" I said as I put my hands behind me back.

"What and you're already going to school?" He questioned in shock looking at me with wide eyes.

"I was told I had to so I am…No need for me to get into more trouble right after I got out of that place" I mumbled the last part but he seemed to hear it anyway.

"What place?" He prided.

"I shouldn't have said anything, it's all in the past anyway" I replied hoping to god he would let it go.

"Okay. So what's your name? Mine's Ichigo Kurosaki" He said thankfully changing the subject.

"Strawberry hun?" I stated then laughed when I saw his face turn the colour of said fruit.

"Don't call me that!" He retorted.

"I like it." I stated simply causing his face to turn an even darker shade of red. _'This guys to cute' _"The names Grimmjow Jaggerjack nice ta meet ya Ichi" I said with a wide grin.

"Don't call me that ether!" He retorted once again. This kid was just too much fun to tease and I just met him. "And It's nice to meet you to Grimmjow" He continued. "So do you have your class schedule?" He continued questioning as we walked into a large courtyard where several other people in the same attire as Ichigo and I were conversing with each other.

"No" I replied simply looking around the courtyard to see that there was a large football slash soccer field to my left and a few scatter trees and picnic tables to my right.

"Come on than we'll go get it from the office" He informed me as he led the way into the school just as the bell rung and students poured into the halls only to part in front of Ichigo and I. _'What are they doing that for' _

"Pst…Ichigo get away from that guy….." Someone off to the side whispered to Ichigo who turned to look at me then everyone else.

"Why? Renji what's wrong with him? And why has everyone parted away from us?" He asked to the person who and spoken.

"Cuz' He just got out of the High security jail for young people. He rubbed a bank at thirteen." The same guy whispered. Said guy had crimson red hair with matching eyes and what looked like tribal tattoos going from his eye brows down is neck and looked like they went down his chest to.

"He what?...Did you really?" Ichigo asked in shock looking up at me.

"Where's the office?" I asked completely ignoring his question, this seemed to make him angry.

"Tell-"

"Another time. Now where's the office?" I asked again dismissing his question yet again. He sighed before pointing down the hall.

"It's down there on the left" He replied.

"Thank you" I stated simply before heading down the hall students still making a fucking path for me.

When I reached the office I walked in and the first thing I saw was who I believe must have been the secretary slam her back into the wall farthest from me in what looked like full out panic. _'Great everyone in this fucking school is scared of me because of what I did when I was high two years ago'_

"Ma'am are you okay?" I asked raising a brow as her fear turned to shock. "Yeah I know. The kid everyone thinks is soooo scary just called you Ma'am and asked if you're okay. Well the Ma'am thing I just do cuz' I have been taking to woman like that for two years and can't stop. I what I did I did cuz' I was high and I don't even remember what I did and th officer said I hadn't hurt anyone. So please calm down Ma'am I ain't gonna hurt ya. I just want my class schedule." I informed her calmly with a sigh.

"Oh…well…Um One second please." She stuttered taking a seat in the chair she had previously jumped out of and started looking through the filling cabinet to her right. "Here you go Mister Jaggerjack" She said as she handed me my Schedule.

"Just Grimmjow is fine Ma'am and sorry fer' scarin' ya" I apologized being polite to adults as I had been how the last two years since it had been ingrained into my brain to do so.

"It's okay. Will you be able to find you're classes alright I can have someone show you to your classes if you think it will be a problem" I offered.

"Thanks but I'll mange Ma'am" I replied before exiting the office.

"Now let's see first class is….English. Room sixty six and I'm am… at room sixty right now so that way" I thought aloud as I walked down the hall to my class.

When I got to room sixty six I Knocked getting a sweet sounding "Come in" From the other side.

"Oh my" Th same voice exclaimed as I walked it along with everyone else in the room gasping and getting up from their chairs, some looking ready of a fight.

"Would ya guys sit down I ain't er' ta hurt ya" I stated walking further into the class room.

"Yes um… everyone take your seats please it appears we have a new student" She said and everyone took their seats again. "Would you introduce yourself please?" The female teacher asked calmly her black braided hair swinging slightly as she gestured to the rest of the class.

"Yes Ma'am" I said, this causing everyone's eyes to widen at my polite tone and words. "I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack and if all of you would stop freaking out that would be great" I said the last part with a grin on my face as a few people laugh slightly at my tone.

"Thank you Grimmjow now please take a seat next to Ichigo over by the window. That's when I finally noticed the back of a head of bright orange hair that was currently facing me.

"Yes Ma'am" I replied before taking the seat she had pointed out.

"Okay everyone today we'll being learning…" She started but I toned her out in ordered to talk with Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo?" I whispered only to get a grunt in response. "I owe you one for this morning" I stated before turning my attention back to what the teacher was writing on the board.

"The rest of the day went be in much the same way. People freaking out when they saw me while others picked fights with me only to have me walk away laughing at them without even giving them the chance. Sure I love to fight but not with people who were trying to act tough witch _ALL _of them were.

It's the end of the day and I'm walking home but before I'm even off school grounds I hear I fight around the side of the school and my being me walked over to see if I could step in and actually have some fun and then be able to say I was protecting someone else therefore not getting thrown back into that place right after I got out. But when I turned the corner I saw some guys holding a knife to…Ichigo's throat while two other guys held him to the wall. Then before I knew what I was doing said guys where on the floor clutching some part of their body in pain.

"You fucking bastard!" One of the guys screamed getting to his feet and pulling a gun. _'Great…..This is fucking fantastic!' _

"Put the fucking gun down or you'll end up losing that arm of yours jackass!" I threatened with a smirk spreading across my face. I knew a lot about guns and because of that I could tell from just looking at the ting that it was loaded but he hadn't cocked it yet giving me the perfect chance to snap that fuckers arm in half if he didn't fuck off.

"Fuck you!" He screamed Pulling the trigger only to have nothing happen, his eyes widening before he realized why and by than it was too late. I moved forward in one swift stride grabbed the guys wrist and elbow and bent them both the opposite way popping them out of their sockets.

"I warned you" I stated my smirk growing as the other two ran off and the man before me screamed in agony. "Now scat!" I bellowed causing said man to stumble and run. "You okay?" I asked as I turned around to see Ichigo wiping blood from his mouth.

"You broke his arm nice" he praised with a smirk before dusting off his pants.

"No just popped his wrist and elbow out." I corrected looking him over once to see if they had managed to cut him anywhere when it looked like they hadn't I looked him in the eyes. "Why'd they do that?" I asked.

"Don't now they said something about not liking me hair" He snorted. "Why'd you do that?" He questioned back.

"I owed you from this morning remember I even told you in class I owed you one." I replied running a hand through my blue locks.

"So now we're even?" He asked raising a brow causing me to grin. "Wha-" He was cut off as I captured his lips in mine for about half a second before pulling back and smirking at the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Now we're even" I stated before turning around and walking off school grounds and back to my apartment.

_**GrimmXD: Well hope you like it and please review! I want to know if you guys like this story so please review or I'll never know. **_

_**Oh and if you don't mind could you please go to **_.com/ _**and answer the question in the journal thank you**_. :3


	2. Meeting the Family

_**Meeting the Family**_

"What the hell asshole!" Ichigo yelled after me, his voice shaking slightly even though he was trying to sound angry.

"What you want more Berry?" I yelled over my shoulder caching a glimpse of his flushed face before I walked through the school's main gate. _'God he's cute when he blushes. If he keeps that up I think I might just take him there' _I thought with a groan. I know I just met the gay but fuck…. Very time I'm around him I act kind of different, like I give a damn what people think, more specifically what _he _thinks about me.

"No" Ichigo replied to my comment as he jogged up to me and punched me in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked in mock pain rubbing the _sore _spot.

"Being an ass" He replied punching me again. "Now tell me did you really just get out of the high security jail for young people?" He asked the question I had refused to answer before.

"Yeah"

"What'd you do to get in there?" He continued to pry. I wished he would leave it, I fucked up and I didn't need to be reminded of that.

"Robbed a bank"

"What do you rob it with and why?" _'Would you just leave it already?' _I screamed in my head, my eye brows pulling together in frustration and annoyance.

"Guns from the gun store down the street and I was high"

"How the hell did you rob a gun store?" He asked in shock causing me to groan in annoyance.

"Idiot I was fuckin' high ta tha point I don't remember shit. I only know wha tha cops said I did damn it" I replied angrily, stopping in my tracks to glare down at him.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked looking at me with curious eyes. _'What now damn it?' _

"Do wha?" I spat angrily.

"Talk like that when you're pissed?" He clarified, not intimidated at all by my tone.

"Hun?" I asked raising a brow in confusion.

"Your grammar sucks when you're pissed. Why?" He restated his question.

"I don't know it just does" I replied with a shrug. "Why are you not freaking out right now? You're standing next to a guy who tried to rob a bank when he was thirteen" I questioned causing his eye's to darken in pain.

"People make mistakes" Was his simple reply but it sounded more like _I made a mistake_.

"That's true" I said calmly as I began to walk again. "Hey Um….could you tell me where the nearest grocery store is? I need to grab some stuff" I asked, I had literally nothing to eat at my apartment, along with no cloths or anything really.

"It's getting late how about you come and eat it my house tonight, tomorrows Saturday so I could show you around town and you can get what you need then?" He suggested as we approached my house.

"Uh sure but don't you-"

"Have a family? Duh…..But they won't mind they like to see that I'm hanging out with people" He informed me with a small smile.

"I meant about me just getting out of jail." I corrected stopping to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sure it will be fine" He said with a wave of his hand before heading towards his house, that just so happened to be right next to mine.

"Or the same as it was with everyone else today" I stated with a scowl.

"I could but you'll never know and if you don't come you'll miss out on my sister's home made chocolate cake she said we would be having for dessert." He teased.

"Chocolate cake?"

"Yep, it's really good…" He continued to taunt me, damn it I **loved **chocolate cake.

"Fine" I replied shoving my hands in my pockets before following after him.

"I'm home!" Ichigo hollered as he walked in followed by a "and I brought I friend, his gonna stay for dinner!" as he kicked off his shoes.

"ICHIGO MY BEAUTIFUL SON! WHO IS THI-" Some old man with a goatee started to scream before his eyes locked with mine. "Ichigo who's this?" said suddenly being serious.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, it's nice to meet you sir" I introduced politely; again out of pure habit, holding my hand out.

"Isshin Kurosaki" Was all the man said before quickly shaking my hand. "I'm afraid you won't be able to stay for-"

"If this is because of what you heard about me in the paper two years ago, I was high and made a mistake. I did my time give me a chance would you" I exclaimed with a sigh. After a moment of silence I sighed again and stated "No hun, okay see you tomorrow Ichigo" with a wave.

"You're right, I'll give you a chance" he stated just as I was about to leave.

"Dad, Ichi-nii dinners ready." A soft female voice called from around the corner. "COMING MY DARLING YUZU!" The old man I now guessed was Ichigo's dad screamed before skipping around the corner and yes I do mean skipping.

"Did he jus-"

"Yes, now come on" Ichigo stated with a shake of his head before walking around the corner.

'_Weird…..' _I thought as a followed after Ichigo into a enjoined kitchen and dining room. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances with a Island counter with a nicely finished oak counter top while the dining room dawned only a eight seater table.

"Oh, Hello" The same soft feminine voice from earlier greeted.

"Hey um-"

"Yuzu this is Grimmjow a friend of mine. Grimmjow this is Yuzu my sister." Ichigo introduced cutting me off.

"Oh, hello it's very nice to meet you Grimmjow-san" the small girl brown haired girl Yuzu chirped happily moving to take a seat next to a black haired girl who looked to be the same age as Yuzu. One the opposite side of them was a blonde haired teenager with dark blue eyes, completely different from Ichigo's Chocolate brown ones. She was basically flat chested but had a very nice figure.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Shearia Ichigo's adopted sister. I would shake your hand but I'm still getting over the flu" She explained with a small giggle, her voice sounding a little horse like her throat was sore.

"It's fine nice to meet you too" I replied.

"Hey, I'm Karin Ichigo's younger sister and Yuzu's twin" The blacked haired girl said before grabbing some of the food that was on the table and started to eat.

'_Well none of them seem to know so that good….'_

"You two going to take a seat or just stand there?" Shearia commented with another giggle.

After dinner everyone had placed their dishes in the kitchen before returning to the table for desert. Which is what we were waiting for right now as, Yuzu moved around the kitchen.

"You play any sports?" Shearia asked, she had made to her personal goal to learn everything about me.

"No"

"Do you like watching TV"

"Not really"

"Why?"

"Better stuff to spend time on"

"Like?"

"Exercising"

"You do any martial arts?"

"Yes"

"What one?"

"I know a little of basically all of them"

"That's really cool. What's your favorite?" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Panther style Kung Fu" I replied starting to get really annoyed.

"Really, I like Tiger style" I grinned at that statement.

'_There's no way she can even do that style she's too small'_

"Sorry but I don't think you could even do that style" I commented looking her over once more.

"Is that so?" She stated calmly, a little too calmly. "And why would you think that?" She continued with a sly smirk.

"You're just a little small and thin that's all" Her smirk widened.

"Well at least you didn't say it was because I was a girl. That would have pissed me off. Well your reason makes sense I'm stronger than I look Grimmjow and if it weren't for the fact that I am still recovering from the flu. I would ask you to spar with me" She explained smirk still in place as Yuzu placed a chocolate cake in the center of the table along with some plates and utensils.

"Okay well how about when you're feeling better we have a go? Eh?" I offered; I really wanted to see if she really could use Tiger style or if she was playing around but something in the way she a said it told me what she said was true.

"Now that I would like to see" Ichigo exclaimed watching as Shearia's face lit up.

"Why who do you think would win Ichi?" She questioned calmly leaning forward one arm laying flush with the table while the other supported her head as she grinned widely at him.

"You of course" Ichigo replied grinning back at her before taking a slice of the offered cake.

"Are my chances really that slim?" I said with a grin, taking my slice of cake and digging into the chocolaty goodness.

'_Man Ichigo's sister could bake and cook. I wonder where she got it from.'_

"She's one hell of a fighter so yeah" Ichigo stated finishing off his cake.

"Thanks Ichi but I do think Grimmjow can hold his own" Shearia commented slowly picking at a piece of cake that had been placed in front of her.

"I didn't say he couldn't" Ichigo retorted as I finished off my pace of cake.

"Well I should be going, Thanks a lot of the awesome food Yuzu. Uh…. See you tomorrow Ichigo." I said as a walked away towards the door only to be pulled back.

"Why you leaving so soon Grimmjow, Shearia seems to be feeling better now and looks like she wants a fight" Karin stated with a smirk glancing over at her adopted sister who was looking over at me with a wide grin.

"Well I did say when you where feeling better you could have a go. So I guess I don't have a choice." I grinned back at her, waiting to see what she would say.

"Come on we can spar in the back yard" I suggested as she waved her hand in a gesture for me to follow.

I grinned before following her into the small yet spacious backyard, which was a flat grassy area with a few trees near the back fence.

"You sure you want to do this?" She teased taking a stance.

"Positive, now are there any rules?" I questioned because I had sparred with some people who said you won when the other person was on the ground.

"You win when your opponent is pinned" _'Well that's a little different but I like it'_

"Great. Now bring it!" I exclaimed before charging at her. Several different strikes and kicks were thrown only to end up with both of us pinning each other on the ground. My arm had pinned her by the neck; being careful not to block her wind pipe while her calf pinned my neck making it so neither of us could move without getting hurt.

"I this makes it a draw hun?" She breathed looking down at me considering the position we were in.

"Yeah I would think so to." I agreed as both of us untangled yourselves and stood up."I was wrong you can use that style fucking well" I commented.

"Thank you and I knew you could hold your own" She complemented as she dusted herself off.

"Wow" Was the simple statement that came from Ichigo as he stared at us both. "I never want to fight the two of you together" He continued as I walked over to him and laughed.

"You're really good Grimmjow" Karin commented as she patted me on the back as well as she could that is.

"I'm glad neither of you got hurt" Yuzu stated looking both of us over just to make sure we were okay.

"I never would have guessed someone other than my own son would be able to hold is own that well against my darling daughter Shearia" Isshin chimed backing my on the back enthusiastically.

Ichigo's family did seem a little weird but they seemed to all be really nice people and cared for each other greatly. I normally wasn't this nice or this calm for that matter but being with them kind of reminded me of my family before everything happened and I liked it so I guess that's why I was acting the way I was, I felt at home with them.

Shortly after mine and Shearia's sparring match I was standing at the door with Ichigo who seemed like he had something he wanted to say. " So I'll come by your place at around eight tomorrow so I can show you around?" He asked but he was blushing for some reason.

"Yeah, sounds good see you tomorrow and quite blushing would ya yer' too cute when ya do" I sated causing him to lush more before I walked away.

"You asshole!" I heard him scream followed by the slamming of the door.

'_He really is too cute when he blushes' _

_**GrimmXD: Well hope you liked it and please review, I need to know what you guys like about this story please and thank you! :3**_


End file.
